


teeth

by vampirekisser



Category: Changkyun - Fandom, Hyungwon - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Vampires, a needy one, and hyugwon loves him alot, bottom!vampire, changkyun is a whore ...., teeth pulling, top!human, yea there is sex mhm yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekisser/pseuds/vampirekisser
Summary: And so he let him. Changkyun explained to him it had to be something sacred, in their bedroom. No anesthesia or medical enquiries. Just their naked bodies and a pair of pliers
Relationships: hyungkyun - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	teeth

**Author's Note:**

> heeyeyeyy i rlly wanted to write some teeth pulling nonsense including vampire changkyun :) pls be nice to me this is the first work i have ever posted

It was a warm sunday morning, changkyun was stirring his warm tea and staring out the kitchen window. A shirtless hyungwon wrapping his arms around his waist and peppering his neck with kisses. Changkyun huffed. “Not now.” he was pissed for a reason Hyungwon did not know, and didn’t care enough to find out. Changkyun was always like this. Unprovoked, pissed off even if hyungwon had made him see heaven with his body the night before. His arms were folded with a mug of now cold tea in front of him, tracing his lips with the tip of his finger. It is hard not to mention Changkyun is not a human, but a vampire. It isn’t exactly helpful when you’re a bottom and your designated top/boyfriend is a human. 

“I need something more.” Changkyun whips his head to Hyungwon, who was wearing grey shorts and no top at all, his skinny but now more so built figure reaching for milk from the fridge, his hair a sweaty mess in the morning glow. “Like what?” he scratched his head and poured his cereal. Changkyun reached over and stuck his sharp fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth, not in a sexual way but as if he was inspecting it. He took them out and Hyungwon spat, the newly brushed bones drooling with mint saliva down his chin. “What the fuck are you doing?” Hyungwon wiped his chin, he knew Changkyun was weird but Jesus christ. “You haven’t let me feed off of you in too long.” Changkyun pouts, Hyungwon was expecting just this. I know, it hurt more than usual last time. Hyungwon pointed to the mouth shaped scar covering the thin veins on his left arm. “I’m sorry.” Hyungwon found it kind of fucked up. Changkyun didn’t even lift his scarred arm to kiss it or anything. He was strange but he showed his affection in stranger ways. 

“Are you going to tell me why your finger was in my mouth?” Hyungwon kissed Changkyun’s sleepy forehead and eye bags. “I was thinking .. would you give me a tooth?” Changkyun whispered against Hyungwon’s collarbone. Hyungwon raised his eyebrows. “I have seen alot of vampires do it with their human counterpart, it's some sort of bonding thing, and i get to lick the blood that pours straight from your mouth.”

Changkyun’s hands were now rising up Hyungwon’s back and he was scratching it lightly with his claw-like nails, he knew Hyungwon liked it. Hyungwon gulped “A tooth?” he pulled away and placed his firm hands on changkyun’s firmer shoulders. He thought for a second. “What about my gold tooth? Surely it will have more value.” He saw Changkyun’s face light up as he said it and nearly immediately regretted it. “Really? You would do that for me? You would let me have it?” Changkyun squeaked, burying his head into Hyungwon’s chest. “Oh, I love you so much i would let you kill me, Kyun.” It’s something Hyungwon tells him often with the safety of knowing Changkyun loves him too much to kill him. 

The rest of the day Hyungwon wasn’t nervous at all, and they didn’t do much apart from grocery shop and send work emails and eat dinner, like normal people. They were very normal considering Changkyun wasn’t human. 

And so he let him. Changkyun explained to him it had to be something sacred, in their bedroom. No anesthesia or medical enquiries. Just their naked bodies and a pair of pliers. Hyungwon couldn’t lie, when he saw Changkyun’s white skin and his pink lips that matched the tip of his cock in the low light of the evening he would say yes to everything he wanted.  
“I really don’t want to hurt you.” Changkyun was now straddling his lover lightly, holding his face and wiping his small tears. “It won’t, and I don't even know why I'm crying. I’m not scared, Kyun. I was never scared of the dentist.” He giggled. Changkyun kissed him. “I promise to take good care of you afterwards.” The light was low but bright enough for Changkyun to see the gold tooth when Hyungwon opened his mouth for him. He picked up the pliers and grabbed the tooth. Hyungwon braced himself for the complete torturous pain he was about to feel. Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon’s neck to steady himself and twisted quickly, popping the tooth out of the gum. It was over in about 0.3 seconds.

Hyungwon said “That’s it?” as blood started spurting over his tongue and down his neck. “When i grabbed your neck I used a soothing technique, to make it numb. You will bruise later however.” Changkyun giggled. Hyungwon sometimes forget Changkyun being a vampire means it comes with powers, he was just often too lazy to use them and can forget he has them too. 

Changkyun sets the tooth on the bedside table and looks at his lover. He looked exactly how he wanted him too, this was his favourite way Hyungwon looked. His eyes are pretty and glossy with blood now covering most of his chin and upper chest. He kissed him deeply, letting the metallic taste mix between their tongues before he moved to lap it up from his face and neck. Hyungwon wincing as he felt the kisses being pressed to his neck harshly. “Since when were you in control?” Changkyun giggled as Hyungwon said it with a slight lisp from his swollen cheek. He was quickly flipped over with Hyungwon on top of him, the blood from his mouth dripping onto Changkyun’s face and chest, into his own mouth. Hyungwon was practically spitting the blood into Changkyun’s mouth, letting him gulp it. “My pathetic vampire, you would be nothing without my blood. He rubbed his cock against Changkyun’s and heard him wince like a puppy. “Look at you, feeding off my blood, being begged to get fucked. You only belong to me huh?” Changkyun’s eyes were closed and his face was full of lust as Hyungwon finally put his cock in. He was cruel for doing it raw but it hurt, in a good way. He didn’t want to use his bloody spit. Hyungwon’s bloody top half trickled onto Changkyun’s now small and weaker frame as he desperately picked it up with his fingers and sucked them. 

He could feel Hyungwon fucking deeper into him, his tummy bulging as if he was being bred. He was covered in Hyungwon’s blood too, as well as their white sheets. It’s going to have to be the fifth new pair they bought this year alone. Hyungwon bit his lip as he heard Changkyun’s breathy whines, lapping up blood from between them with his own fingers and pushing them down Changkyun’s throat to gag him. Changkyun’s tears fell as he wrapped his tongue around them, sucking them dry of any blood left on them. Hyungwon took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, letting Changkyun feel the bloody hole the tooth had left with his own tongue, Changkyun whining as he came close to his finish. Hyungwon pulled away. “You were made for me.” Hyungwon whispered as Changkyun came on his stomach, mixing with the blood. Hyungwon pushed into him further and came inside Changkyun, his hand gripping a fistful of the vampire’s hair and pulling his head back to let out a moan. 

Hyungwon layed next to Changkyun trying to catch his breath, the both of them looking like they had just visited a slaughter house, the bed looking like a murder scene. Changkyun looked at his boyfriend, although a bloody mess he was still so beautiful. He turned over to properly face him. “Thank you.” he whispered, playing with the tooth that was now in his hand. “It’s no big deal, I think it’s time to take care of me now though.” He smiled back. Changkyun got up weakly and ran to the shower in their ensuite, turning it on to a hot temperature before taking Hyungwon’s hand and leading him to it. They stepped in together and watched the water flowing down the drain turn red, like you would at the end of a horror movie. “I Love you” Changkyun kissed the now swollen cheek on the right side of Hyungwon’s face. The shower ended with Changkyun clothing Hyungwon before putting the sheets in the washing machine and getting his boyfriend an ice pack and painkillers. “I love you too.” Hyungwon said. His cheek now bruised and his face sore, it didn’t bother him. He just wanted Changkyun to be happy.


End file.
